nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Whistler's Father/Quotes
:Moe: Mayor! :Quimby: What is it, Moe? :Moe: I need your help about Bart Simpson. Started out great. They got a joint there called Moe's Original Barbecue. Let's hear it what somebody said. play button :Hibbert: the big screen Bart Simpson is dead, and pursoomed cried. :Flanders: Something wrong with my friend, bullies took him.... :Kirk: And my son to Bully Summit. :Mel: Now calm down. This could just be amazing Bully Summit at Krustyland. :Homer and Marge: D'oh! :Hamilton: Nobody's let them go with the bullies! I've told you those savages couldn't be scared. Bart and Milhouse killed at Bully Summit by Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney. And look what they done to them. :Jonathan Tallon: That's right! We took to many hours till there is a Krustyland granding opening of Bully Summit. With this.... a Krustyland Map that marks the spot "Bully Summit" on main entrance Main Entrances Speeches. :Hamilton: Springfieldians But now it is time we will rescue Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten from gourgous command! When we do, we will stop Jimbo, Dolph, Kearney and their boss... :Jonathan Tallon: Springfieldians Chester, the leader of Bully Summitee. :shouts ---- :Jonathan Tallon: Bart, Jimbo, Dolph, Milhouse and Kearney No more judgment! No more jokes! We will not be made to feel less than because we are greater than! :Dolph: Oh no! The mobs are here! :Milhouse: He's gotta eat us all! :Kearney: Run for your lives! :Jimbo: I'm coming with you, Bart! :Bart: We're gonna die, man! :clamoring :Moe: There they is, Springfield. Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney. They killed Bart and Milhouse because they'll dead! Whatever bullies supposed to be lips on it! Even, Des Moines. :Homer: Why you little! Bart I thaught you were dead by a bullies, because you shall be ashamed to yourself! :Marge: Bart Simpson, you are grounded! :Homer: And no more shower at school! :Kirk: Because you are in heap of trouble, Milhouse! Bad boy, bad! :angry :Quimby: Springfieldians Wait a minute. You people got it all wrong. Bart and Milhouse was supposedly dead by former bully, Cargill! :murmuring :Horst: That's it. You defy Homer yet again! :Fritz: What have you done to them! :Hans: Have you gone serious!? :Monroe: You are always getting away! :Russ Cargill: Please, people i didn't kill Bart and Milhouse about the man time for teaching the proffecional school, there is no other things that i didn't murder the bullies, because you can't get rid of me. :Marge: That's not you didn't kill them, that's Jimbo didn't kill them because i'm going to kill Bart! :Jonathan Tallon: Well i'll show you who can killed! thudding heavily roars That's right! Bart didn't died! It was Cargill's fault! Now who wants to take him to Shelbyville. :Otto: I am. :Wiggum: I do too. :Hibbert: Me too. :Skinner: I'm the principal who take him to Shelbyville. :Flanders: Meet your fans of bible survivor. :The Yes Guy: Yes, i do taking him from the beach as well. :Sideshow Bob: I don't want even get stronger than piscussion. :Russ Cargill: Go ahead, gentlemen. Take me out. When i am always leaving reporting back to Washington, D.C. forever. :Jonathan Tallon: That's right! No Cargill killed Bart and Milhouse this time, Springfieldians all of you, follow me with kids back to Springfield! hit by ball Ow. :Sea Captain: Get em! :(The Springfieldians tie Cargill and Jameson to a horse and released it into the Shelbyville) :Homer: Boy, sure is nice not to be the one on the horse for a change. :Jonathan Tallon: People to give thanks to Homer for saving my lives and my arms for many changes of that. :Homer: Springfieldians Now let's go home. ---- :Dolph: Whoa. A tweet from Chester, my boss of bully summit. :Milhouse: hands on Dolph Check it out, man. A Chester who wants to use the speech to made them stop beating up children. :Bart: What's Chester the leader of Bully Summit? :Dolph: What's Chester the leader of Bully Summit, eh? just a bunch a criminal of all. :Jimbo: You mean they say they wants to kill him in half. :Bart: Whoa. :Jimbo: Man. You don't know what happened to mobs who gonna kill Chester. You and i and you guys will be part of the mobs. :Bart: Mmm, yeah. :Kearney: He's gonna call us for saturday night! :Jimbo: So, all of us going for saturday night who will take you and me and rest of you guys. :Bart: We can do anything! Let's go, man. :Milhouse: Of course, Bart. We can beat them up. Bang, bang, bang, bang. :Bart: Nice. :Dolph: Hey, isn't that the same night the U.S. figure skating finals are on? They've been promoting it like hell! :Martin: Excuse us, we're looking for owls. :Dolph: You mean, Screech or hoot? :Martin: Either one's fine. :Dolph: That was in order! :Wendell: hooting :Martin: Screech! Screech! ---- :Homer: grunt Wow, never had breakfast at 6:00 in the morning before. :Hibbert: Oh dear god, beyond the look out for the men who took the job. Bart Simpson is dead, and pursoomed cried. :Marge: My poor baby! :Hibbert: laughing ---- :Jonathan Tallon: If i may. :Homer: Ooh. labels. :Jonathan Tallon: Our loved ones, though precious, can often be a hurdle. :Homer: Who are you? :Jonathan Tallon: I'm the founder of our fat group, Captain Tallon. :Homer: Whoo-hoo! Captain Tallon. :Jonathan Tallon: We never use the word "captain" here. Call me Jonathan Tallon :Homer: That's alright, Jon. :Jonathan Tallon: My dear fat friend, all your wife needs is a little fat education. Now repeat after me. I am big. :Homer: I am big. :Jonathan Tallon: I am beautiful. :Homer: I am beautiful. :Jonathan Tallon: No one can make me feel bad about who I am because this is who I am! :Homer: No one can make me feel bad about who I am because this is who I am! :Marge: gasps Did your ear lobes get longer? :Homer: Falsies. ---- :Skinner: Okay, boys, time to survive up. Welcome to Swimming Water Race, children. I have the exciting news And I better hear some towels snapping. Most environment grows into summer environment with water. Do i look at you change your clothes into your swimming trunks. Jimbo, what is wrong with you? Now, you get undressed in front of everyone that's staring at you. :children gasps :Milhouse: gasps Is that women's underwear? :Wendell: And he took his shirt off. :Jimbo: My mom didn't afford to buy me clothes, so I wear her stupid hand-me-downs. sobs :laughing :Skinner: laughing You lose, Jimbo boy, there's a kind of poverty that toughens you up, but this is sad. I got your woman underwear on your but. laughing :laughing :Bart: Hey, leave him alone. I, too, know the pain of hand-me-down underwear. My dad buys the underpants gorillas wear during monkey shows. So if you're gonna laugh at Jimbo, laugh at me, too. :clapping :Skinner: Alright, children. Class dismissed. :Jimbo: Simpson, I won't forget this. Bart Simpson From now on, you and I are as tight as whiteys. ---- :Anthony Bourdain: I'm food bad boy Tony Bourdain. There's nowhere I won't go and nothing I won't eat, as long as I'm paid in emeralds and my hotel room has a bidet that shoots warm champagne. I'm here at a Singapore street-food market with famous blogging lady named Marge and her girls, the Marge Simpson of the Caribbean. Madame Marge, you've got to try some of this one slice of pepperoni pizza with cheese on crust. :Marge: Ooh, triple spicy barbecued stingray stuffed with pig organs. ---- :Mario Batali: Everything's more fun with Homer. :Swedish Chef: I'm a swedish chef who gotta be more fun with homeer. ---- :says "Come Outside, Bart" throws breaking glass of window through Bart :Bart: This can only be good. kidnapped along with Milhouse by the bullies Oh man, i'm trapped forever. :laughing :Skinner: Sorry, Bart Simpson. Take Milhouse with you, bullies boys. :Chalmers: And don't forget to go to Bully Summit. :and Chalmers evil laughing ---- :Clancy Wiggins: through the doors I'm Brigadier General Clancy Wiggins. :Homer: So what are you guys doing to me for playing ball from Electronic Entertainment Expo? :Clancy Wiggins: Apparently a military-issue ball from Hall G at Electronic Entertainment Expo was mistakenly delivered here while I received this off-brand dust ruffle. his fingers at him to send Homer to prison :Homer and Marge: D'oh! :Homer I'll show you mercy on delivery army to take the ball from Electronic Entertainment Expo to the army headquarters. Waldo. Waldo. Waldo. Waldo. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, FAMILY! :and his family bounced away :firing :pops :Homer: singing This is the end of bouncing ball from Electronic Entertainment Expo. screaming ---- :Bart: Jimbo, of all the books and movies about Bully Summit for Chester, which would you say is the most informative? :Jimbo: No question: Danny McBride. :Bart: This Is The End or The Pineapple Express. Category:Season 29 quotes Category:Quotes